1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabrication or structures including a semiconductor crystalline material. For example, improved epitaxial growth or structures may occur over a planarized surface including a semiconductor crystalline material.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section provides background information and introduces information related to various aspects of the disclosure that are described and/or claimed below. These background statements are not admissions of prior art.
Integration of lattice-mismatched semiconductor materials is one path to high performance devices such as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) field-effect transistors (FET) due to their high carrier mobility. For example, the heterointegration of lattice-mismatched semiconductor materials with silicon will be useful for a wide variety of device applications.
One heterointegration method involves replacing silicon (Si) channel with high-mobility materials for CMOS devices, for example, high-performance devices beyond the limit of device scaling. However, planarization is typically required for device fabrication because deviations from a flat surface can lead to device fault and/or different device characteristics within an IC or different device characteristics among concurrently manufactured devices. Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) of the selected lattice-mismatched semiconductor materials is an option to smooth the surface of the material. However, the CMP surface must be smooth and surface impurities must be avoided. Additional cleaning of a polished surface during preparation should not substantially impair its smoothness. Thus, there exists a need to prepare a surface of lattice-mismatched materials in a confined or selectively grown area (e.g., an active region of crystalline materials), which may include planarized materials for subsequent processing.
Further, there is a need to reduce the surface roughness of semiconductor crystalline materials. For example, there is a need to reduce the surface roughness of semiconductor crystalline materials associated with various Aspect Ratio Trapping (ART) techniques in corresponding semiconductor devices.